battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 83
Phase 83 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Use Caution. Title page Zazie in Mars Kingdom Parliament Army . Summary This chapter focuses on Operation Hagel, a month before the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. At Olympus Spaceport, Unit 402's Red Team successfully secures the Central Tower while at the allied command center, the Jovian, LADDER, and Venusian commanders direct the battle. The Mars Kingdom Parliament Army's airborne brigade Gespenst fails to rescue 1,000 hostages at the Sierra Dome, while the Mars Front der Befreien's commando unit K Truppe kills several hostages during their assault on the Echo Building. This prompts some bickering among the allied commanders, while General Yazuiji, who is off by himself directing the Kingdom Parliament units, muses that arch rivals do not make a strong team. He orders Zazie and GG's squads forward with Zebra Team, and all three units successfully assault the November Dome, defeating the defending Neo-Third Reich Division combat robots and rescuing the hostages inside. Alpha is then directed to support the Venus Foreign Legion's Squad Q because Gespenst and K Truppe have gotten mixed up in fighting each other. They are advised to use caution as whoever attacked Squad Q seems different from the rest. Alpha Team heads out on a maintenance rail car into a tunnel. Mauer sends his aerial drone ahead to scout and it sees a burning rail car heading towards them with an unknown figure aboard. This is revealed to be a woman before the drone's surveillance feed is cut. As the oncoming rail car approaches, Zazie orders her men to fire. Just as Kong fires off a missile, Mauer unexpectedly jumps in front of the launcher to try and stop him, but is blasted by the missile onto the rail car, claiming that the unknown woman is his angel. The car is destroyed and flies over Alpha Team's car as they wonder what could have gotten into Mauer. Suddenly, Trevor's head is sliced open before Kong is sliced in half from the torso up and the woman appears behind Zazie. She stays in Zazie's blind spot and the latter is unable to see or shoot her. She is able to maneuver her assailant into the air and block her attempt to slice her with a shoelace with her super ceramic knife before forcing her onto the tracks. However the woman suddenly inverts their positions, putting Zazie face forward. She is able to use her assault rifle to brace herself while the woman stands on her back and compliments her level-headedness. Zazie readies a grenade and the woman jumps back, allowing Zazie to scramble back onto the rail car. She then notices a sudden vibration in her left forearm and draws her pistol to fire a shot into it to release the energy. The woman then asks her from behind if she knows about the Verschlag and Zazie realises that she is a Künstler. When told that she could have saved herself if she had jumped off the car, she angrily retorts that she could not just watch her men get slaughtered. When the woman reveals that they are near the end of the track, Zazie tells her that she is the second Künstler that she has encountered, the first being Yoko. This surprises the woman and Zazie tells her that she will be competing in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, leading the woman to wonder that Yoko is still alive. Zazie drops the grenade and flips around to shoot her attacker, but suddenly finds herself in a sudden void which begins to fill with a crescendo of sound. She hears the woman tell her that she will be allowed to live a little while longer before seeing what appears to be her grenade in giant form bearing down. The rail car explodes and Zazie is thrown to the track. Debut appearances Characters *Frau X (not named) *GG *Kirbitzer (mentioned) *Kong *Lyuben (not named) *Mauer *Trevor Organisations *Deimos Mercenary Service (mentioned) *Federation Party 886 (mentioned) *Gespenst (mentioned) *K Truppe *Unit 402 *Venus Foreign Legion (mentioned) *Zebra Team 083 Category:Angel of Defusion